The Adventures of TroyTheCoolGuy/Episode Guide
The Adventures of RDM is the second spinoff of The Adventures of BD created by The AveronDocrandom Team (consisting of Bony Ring, Troy Bottoroff and Leontyev Valeryevich). The series premiered with the episode "El Piloto" which aired on June 14, 2012. Episodes Season 1 (2012–2013) #El Piloto (Airdate: June 14, 2012) #The Purple Comet Strikes! (Airdate: June 21, 2012) #RDM Army (Airdate: June 28, 2012) #Zombie Attack! (Airdate: July 12, 2012) #Hatropolis (Airdate: July 19, 2012) #A New Bro (Airdate: July 26, 2012) #Easter's Virus (Airdate: August 9, 2012) #The Common Hot (Airdate: August 16, 2012) #The Purple Comet Returns! (Airdate: August 25, 2012) #RDM-Bot (Airdate: September 6, 2012) #The Wrath of MDR (Airdate: September 13, 2012) #RDM vs. RDM (Airdate: September 20, 2012) #The Purple Comet's Revenge! (Airdate: October 4, 2012) #The Purple Comet vs. MDR! (Airdate: October 11, 2012) #Dance of the Evils (Airdate: October 18, 2012) #Purpleween (Airdate: October 30, 2012) #Turkeyman (Airdate: November 8, 2012) #Mr. Pedobear The Megahater! (Airdate: November 15, 2012) #MDRgiving (Airdate: November 29, 2012) #To The Internet And Beyond! (Airdate: December 6, 2012) #The Purple Comet Strikes Again! (Airdate: December 13, 2012) #Dr. Shark! (Airdate: December 27, 2012) #New Year, New Attack! (Airdate: January 1, 2013) #Hatropolis Returns! (Airdate: January 10, 2013) #The Revenge of Dr. Shark! (Airdate: January 24, 2013) #Mystery Potion (Airdate: January 31, 2013) #Fast Food Frenzy! (Airdate: February 7, 2013) #The Evilz (Airdate: February 21, 2013) #Buried Deep (Airdate: February 28, 2013) #Piano Lessons (Airdate: March 7, 2013) #The Perfect Meal (Airdate: March 21, 2013) #Haunted House (Airdate: March 28, 2013) #Easter's Virus Returns! (Airdate: April 4, 2013) #Toy of Doom (Airdate: April 18, 2013) #Pixel Attack! (Airdate: April 25, 2013) #The Cursed Tin (Airdate: May 2, 2013) #RDM's Nightmare (Airdate: May 16, 2013) #3DWorldz (Airdate: May 23, 2013) #Falcon's Helmet Is Cracked! (Airdate: May 30, 2013) Season 2 (2013–2014) #Laundry Day! (Airdate: June 13, 2013) #RDM's Evil Shadow (Airdate: June 20, 2013) #Trapped in the Closet (Airdate: June 27, 2013) #Bomb Defuse! (Airdate: July 11, 2013) #Planet RDM (Airdate: July 18, 2013) #Jump Rope (Airdate: July 25, 2013) #Red Recorder (Airdate: August 8, 2013) #The Wrath of RDMzilla (Airdate: August 15, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #Draw and Destroy (Airdate: August 22, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #MDR's Puppetry (Airdate: September 5, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #Hateisburg, The New Hatropolis (Airdate: September 12, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #Some Bros in MDR's Prison (Airdate: September 19, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #Pizza Robot (Airdate: October 3, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #The Eye Is Watching (Airdate: October 10, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #Wolf World (Airdate: October 17, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #MDween (Airdate: October 31, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #Hater's Hate Bazooka (Airdate: November 7, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #RDM Army At War! (Airdate: November 14, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #Blue Dot (Airdate: November 28, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #Gree's Pranks (Airdate: December 5, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #Draw and Destroy 2 (Airdate: December 12, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #Dr. Shark's Ice Cream Shop (Airdate: December 26, 2013 FUTURE EPISODE) #New Year's Doom (Airdate: January 2, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #All Destruction, No Freedom (Airdate: January 9, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #The Yodel (Airdate: January 23, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Return of the Eye (Airdate: January 30, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #MDR's Staring Contest (Airdate: February 6, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Infinity Pie (Airdate: February 20, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Vortex of Thunder (Airdate: February 27, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Too Many Helmets (Airdate: March 5, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Gree Gets Double Crossed! (Airdate: March 19, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #The Luckiest Bro (Airdate: March 26, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #RDM vs RDM: Two-om and Doom (Airdate: April 2, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #The Bucket (Airdate: April 16, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Gummy Bear Attack! (Airdate: April 23, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Villain Battle! (Airdate: April 30, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Back to Hateisburg (Airdate: May 14, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #The Zoot-Scoot (Airdate: May 21, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #The Hallway with Traps (Airdate: May 28, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) Season 3 (2014-2015) #Endless Darkness (Airdate: June 11, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Brussel Sprout Invasion! (Airdate: June 18, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #The Purple Comet Show! (Airdate: June 25, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Secret Formula (Airdate: July 9, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #The Return of the Pizza Robot (Airdate: July 16, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Going Underwater (Airdate: July 23, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Tick Tock (Airdate: August 6, 2014''' FUTURE EPISODE') #Evil Printer ('Airdate': August 13, 2014 '''FUTURE EPISODE') #Return of the Zoot-Scoot (Airdate: August 20, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #Revenge of the Zoot-Scoot (Airdate: September 3, 2014 FUTURE EPISODE) #TBA (Airdate: September 10, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: September 17, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: October 1, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: October 8, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: October 15, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: October 29, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: November 5, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: November 12, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: November 26, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: December 3, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: December 10, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: December 24, 2014 100TH EPISODE) #TBA (Airdate: December 31, 2014) #TBA (Airdate: January 7, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: January 21, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: January 28, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: February 4, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: February 18, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: February 25, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: March 4, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: March 18, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: March 25, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: April 1, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: April 15, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: April 22, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: April 29, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: May 13, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: May 20, 2015) #TBA (Airdate: May 27, 2015) Category:Episodes Category:Lists